1. Technical Field
The invention relates to assemblies for positioning a transducer.
2. Background Art
The prior art has offered transducer positioning assemblies that utilize a single actuator for positioning a transducer relative to a media that is conveyed across the transducer. The single actuator is employed for aligning the transducer with the media and for positioning the transducer in response to lateral movement of the media. Thus, the single actuator is utilized for conveying the transducer across a total range of lateral media movement.
Examples of prior art transducer positioning assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,946 B2, which issued to Todd on Aug. 20, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,985,430 B1, which issued to Villiard et al. on Jan. 10, 2006; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,450 B1, which issued to Villiard et al. on Oct. 17, 2006; the disclosures of which are incorporated in their entirety by reference herein.